Language
by Nintendo DS
Summary: Fuji may be a tensai but that doesn't mean that he knows everything! Now, he's having trouble with a stupid homework and Tezuka seems to be the only solution to this problem. ONESHOT. Featuring: the PERFECT PAIR! Hints of shounen-ai.


**A/N:** Okay. I know I edited this before because of A LOT of errors, and I think it needs to be edited AGAIN.

Oh, and I'm warning ya for Fuji's OOCness.

* * *

Friday afternoon. The time when students wish the clocks' hands would turn faster, the time when students don't listen well to their teachers because of excitement for dismissal. But this is also the time when a certain teacher gets on the nerves of the students even more. Oh, the hell of his literature class! And no one—not even the best student of all—can escape his wrath.

Everyone in Fuji's class was happy and all, until the worst teacher came in their room and promised more schoolwork, schoolwork, schoolwork, _and_ even more schoolwork. It was quite obvious that the teacher was strict due to his red, delinquent-like eyes, long beard, and gigantic form. _Almost_ everyone in the tensai's class is afraid of him. Almost, that is. Because _the_ Fuji Syuusuke is afraid of no one.

When the aforementioned teacher came in and greeted his students, he immediately wrote _a lot_ of instructions and procedures on the wide board. Everyone gaped in surprise. No, they are not going to do all of those in a matter of minutes.

"Everyone, do all of the instructed work written on the board in ten minutes. If that is not possible, consider them as your homework." The evil teacher commanded the whole class and proceeded to sit down on his chair.

Fuji had enough. He dared to stand up and speak for the whole class.

"Sensei," he called out. "We're here on school the whole day. I do think that extending our school hours at home is quite inappropriate." The teacher was offended by this and could promise Fuji a punishment.

But wait! Fuji won't lose to this old man especially when he heard some of his classmates go like "Fuji-kun sugoi!" and " Fuji, what a man." and he also heard someone say "Fuji, brave like a man! Though you look more of a girl than a boy." or something like that. All Fuji knows is, he feels encouraged to take the man on!

"Fuji-kun, you do know the person in front of you, right?" The teacher bit every word he said.

"Hai, sensei. He is Araki, a member of the−"

"I was talking about me!" the teacher literally shouted to Fuji's face.

"Oh." Fuji responded, pretending he only realized that fact just now.

"And for disrespecting your teacher, I will give you an extra homework." The evil being ordered the poor and beautiful angelic one.

* * *

The school bell finally rang, letting the students be free from their horrible teachers and their never-ending ranting of schoolwork. And to top it all off, this oh-so-great day is a Friday. This only means that the students of Seigaku can enjoy their whole night doing what they want. Excellent.

* * *

Fuji certainly is not happy. Very unhappy at all. He regretted taking the demon on. He never should have done that.

What did that demon made him do? It's simple, really. He just needs to list down a sentence in **twenty** different languages.

_What a lunatic. Seriously, what is this for? He really likes to ruin my whole life._ Fuji thought. Really, he has a very hectic schedule these days and the swarming upcoming tests in various subjects are obviously not helping. He has no time for this!

Fuji literally banged his head on his desk multiple times to show his frustration. The bell rang ages ago and he just can't stand up from his seat. Hell, he can't even raise his head from his desk. He continued to sulk until his hyperactive best friend came.

"Nya, Fujiko! How long are you going to sulk in there, nya? Come on!" Eiji shouted through his and Fuji's classroom, already in his Seigaku tennis uniform. "Tezuka will surely assign you a kazillion laps if you don't come now, nya!"

_Tezuka? That's right. Maybe Tezuka can help me._ From the moment Fuji heard Tezuka's name, he thought that Tezuka is the only solution.

* * *

Afternoon practice ran along excellent for all the club members. Well, maybe not all of them. Tezuka seemed to be…frustrated and it also looked like he's searching for something.

Practice was also refreshing for him. Why? Because Inui let him be the taller boy's temporary guinea pig! Yay for exotic juices!

Unfortunately for Fuji, the clock flew really fast, letting the sun set and tennis practice to end quickly.

Walking home alone to fully reminisce about how Tezuka played earlier, the brunette let his mind wander to his buchou. He was amazing, skilfully hitting every ball his opponent gave him, how those arms and legs responded with every movement his opponent made, how that sweat-drenched shirt reveal his well-built toned abs, and how those oval glasses glint everytime Fuji talks to him.

Fuji immediately stopped, wide-eyed about his own thoughts. _Why am I even thinking about him? I should be thinking of something else more important. Yes, that's right. I still have loads of homework to do, chores to finish, and tennis rackets to clean. Yes, first comes the homewo−oh shit! My stupid homework!_

_

* * *

_

Fuji ran as fast as he could to reach Tezuka's house in time before the latter could be busy with his own homeworks.

With Fuji's speed, he arrived soon in front of his captain's house. Still panting heavily with both of his hands on his knees, he suddenly heard a deep voice that made him nearly jump.

"Fuji." The captain called out to the smaller boy with a nod.

"T-Tezuka! Since when did you…?" Fuji asked after swiftly turning around.

"Since you've been running from your street to my house moments ago." Came the response of the taller boy.

"R-Really?" Fuji said sheepishly and tilted his head up to look at the bespectacled boy's façade.

Fuji was yet enthralled by the glowing face of his buchou, and by those brown orbs that looks at him directly in his own cerulean eyes. Those glasses that−

_Wait. Where are his glasses? I'm sure I've seen him wearing it earlier in the clubroom._ "Tezuka, where are your glasses? Shouldn't you be wearing them?"

"You don't need to stare for that long to notice a person not wearing any eyewear whatsoever," lectured Tezuka, avoiding the question. "Come on in."

"Hai, buchou_._" Tezuka became more cautious of Fuji when he thought that the other came to his place for his own amusement.

Since then, Fuji can't take his eyes off of Tezuka. He remembered how those brown eyes staring at nothing but him. He remembered how handsome and hot Tezuka looked without his glasses. And with this, Fuji began to blush even more.

* * *

Once in the room, the two immediately sat down on the cold floor, resting for a while before starting their work.

"So, what made you come here, Fuji?"

"Ne, Tezuka. I was thinking if you could help me with my homework." Fuji answered with a tone that feared Tezuka.

"Hn. Fine then. I'll help you."

"Really? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Tezuka!" Fuji exclaimed, definitely surprising Tezuka for his…weird reaction. What's with this homework that Fuji seems to be…having difficulty in doing it?

* * *

Tezuka was _shocked_. His face would have been priceless if wasn't for his reputation. Maybe he didn't hear that right.

"I'm sorry, what was that again, Fuji?" He tried to ask again, hoping that he wouldn't hear what he already suspected.

"I said, I need to write a phrase or a sentence in different languages." Fuji can't believe that Tezuka was quite…deaf.

"Oh." Tezuka is fighting the urge to blush but to no avail. This is because the only sentence he knows in different languages is quite embarrassing to say, especially when your only companion is a boy. And Fuji, of all people.

"So? You gonna talk or what?"

"H-Hn."_ Here goes nothing._

"First off: **Jeg elsker dig**" Tezuka blushed.

"In what language is that?"

"It's Danish." Tezuka's still blushing.

"Next is **Ik hou van jou**, which is Dutch." Tezuka blushed again.

"Uh-huh." Fuji continued to list down everything Tezuka dictates on his paper, completely not noticing the blood rush to his captain's face.

"**Minä rakastan sinua** is Finnish." Tezuka is fighting the urge to blush even more. And he's failing miserably.

"What? We're finished? But Tezuka, we only had three languages."

"I said it's Finnish." Tezuka stubbornly replied.

"Tezuka! I thought you'd help me!"

"Fuji, I am helping you."

"Helping me for what? For making me think that you'll help me then leave the rest to me?" Fuji growled, furious at Tezuka.

"Fuji, I'm telling you, 'Minä rakastan sinua' is Finnish." Tezuka replied calmly, still blushing.

"No, Tezuka. ... We still have..what? Seventeen more languages to write." Fuji bit every word he had said, along with his cerulean eyes nearly going red in frustration.

Stare.

More staring.

Even more staring.

Tezuka stared at Fuji even more. What happened to Fuji? Became an idiot with Inui's juices as the cause?

"Fuji," Tezuka started out slowly. "What is another word for 'done'?"

"Huh?" Fuji asked, confused.

"Just answer the question." Tezuka's patience is nearing to its end.

"Well, let's see…'finish'?" _Duh? _Tezuka thought, but didn't say it.

"That's right. Then answer this next: what is the main language in Finland?"

"Tezuka, have you gone dumb or what?" Fuji laughed. "It's no other than Finnish, of course." Fuji added, feeling proud of himself for answering the question.

And then it hit him.

"Oh. _Oh._" Fuji just OH-ed at his stupidity when realization came to him. Oh yeah, he was the one (and certainly not Tezuka) being dumb, alright.

Fuji was silent of embarrassment and guilt of calling Tezuka dumb. But there goes Tezuka to the rescue!

"Shall we move on?"

"Oh sure. Sorry, Tezuka." Fuji apologized with his head down.

"**Se aga pó** is in Greek." Tezuka blood rushed to his face once again.

"**Szeretlek** is i-in H-Hungarian." Tezuka nearly choked.

"Yeah. I'm really hungry right now."

"**Tá grá agam duit **is in Irish." Tezuka would surely give up if not for his strong willpower.

"**Jag älskar dig**." Tezuka is now desperate to wash his face. "It's in Swedish."

"**Jeg elsker deg **is in Norwegian language." Tezuka blushed even more.

"**Kocham cię **is in Polish." And the blood came rushing to his ears.

"Hahahaha! Okay, Tezuka. This is not the time for jokes," Fuji laughed hysterically, still not looking at Tezuka. "Now tell me what the language is."

"I'm serious."

"Eh?" This is the time when Fuji looked at Tezuka incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"I just said I am."

"Oh. So there's a language called Polish?" Fuji exclaimed, completely amazed. "So, Polish people are from Poland?"

"Yes."

"Ohhh! I really thought that people in Poland were called Polanders before." Fuji whispered the last part, feeling too embarrassed for being a dumbass again. _Oh great. And I was called a tensai._

"Okay. Next is **Aku cinta kamu**. It's in Malay."

"Okay. Please continue."

"**Te Sakam **is in Macedonian."

"Macedonian? The name sounds like macadamia. I'm feeling kinda hungry." Fuji closed his eyes, clutching his belly as the thought of macadamia nuts came to his mind.

"**Saranghaeyo** is in−"

"Korean! Did I get that right?" Fuji asked excitedly, his blue cerulean eyes twinkling.

"Yes, Fuji."

"Ha! Wasting my time watching Boys Before Flowers finally paid off!" Fuji exclaimed, glorified.

"So, you mean you know its meaning?"

"Actually no."

"…"

"Ne, Tezuka. Continue!" Fuji urged Tezuka as to not waste any time.

"**Eu te amo **is in Portuguese."

"**Te amo **is in Spanish." Fuji's expression changed and Tezuka was slightly nervous about it. He really thought that Fuji knows the meaning already.

"Spanish. Ne, Tezuka. Did you know that Shirota Yuu is half-Spanish?" A sigh of relief from Tezuka.

"Shirota Yuu?"

"Hai. He's an actor and also a musician." Fuji responded dreamily. "Oh, and he's a dork but adorable at the same time. In other words, he's ADORKABLE!" Fuji squealed like a fangirl.

"…Never heard of him." Tezuka has his eyebrow raised and never thought of Fuji as a fanboy of anyone.

"**Ti amo **is in Italian." Tezuka continued to blush until now.

"Is it me, or did the last three phrases you said sounded alike?" Fuji asked with so much interest.

"Yes, they are. This is because the language in which those are used in are in the same continent, Europe." Tezuka said, feeling a little bit like a walking encyclopedia.

"Next is?"

"**Je t'aime **is in French." Now, the fire truck turned green all because of Tezuka's ultra-red face.

"And now I'm thinking of eating a Kurowa-san." Fuji said hungrily.

"Kurowa-san? What's that?"

"Oh, it's a croissant. Only I pronounced it as how Azuma Kazuma did." Fuji grinned as the thought of the baking boy flooded his otaku inner self.

"Oh. Okay." Tezuka answered, still have no idea who is this Azuma Kazuma Fuji's talking about.

"**Mahal kita **is in Filipino."

"Hmm...and then?"

"**Ich liebe dich **is in German."

"Ne, Tezuka. Do you miss Germany?"

"Hn." Fuji can't understand why he was quite disappointed by this. I mean, he's jealous of a giant land mass!

"Ne, what is the Japanese and English translation for all of what you dictated?" Fuji asked in anticipation.

"H-H-Huh?" Tezuka stammered. Now you can see steam coming out of his nostrils and ears like geysers.

"T-Tezuka! Are you sick or something? You look….flushed." Fuji asked worriedly.

"N-N-No I'm not." Tezuka defended his face by shooing Fuji's hand away from his forehead.

"Alright then. What is the Japanese and English translation for all of what you dictated?" Fuji dared to ask again.

"**AishiteruIloveyou.**" Tezuka mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you." Fuji glared at Tezuka, now irritated.

"**Aishiteru**; **I love you.**" And with that, Fuji dropped his pencil and paper, and stared at Tezuka with that one priceless face.

"Eh?"

"I love you."

Actually, Fuji heard him clearly. But he didn't understand why he felt his lips curved into a smile, not his sadistic one, but rather, a gentle and sincere one.

* * *

**A/N: **I made changes again. And added more narration. Tell me what you think.

Oh, and, I'm not a multilingual person. So, if there are mistakes, do let me know please ;)


End file.
